Pour le Meilleur et pour le Pire
by Batyliam
Summary: Sarah Anderson qui croyait avoir enduré le pire avec son mari est loin de savoir ce qu’elle a déclenché le jour où elle pris la fuite. Richard Anderson va engager Sirius Black pour la retrouver, et la tuer. Mais vatil tenir sa promesse? SBSA
1. Prologue : La fuite

_**Bonjour à tous**,_

_Oui je sais, j'enchaîne histoires sur histoires, sans forcément bien avancer dans les suites comme il le faudrait, mais ma patience à des limites (oui j'ai dit à tous le monde que cette fic-là, je l'écrirais en entier avant de la poster), et impulsive comme je suis, je ne pouvais pas résister plus longtemps à la garder pour moi. Bref, j'espère que je fais pas de connerie, mais je crois qu'on me refera pas sur ce coup-là! lol_

_**Titre **: **Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**_

_**Résumé** : Sarah Anderson qui croyait avoir enduré le pire avec son mari est loin de savoir ce qu'elle a déclenché le jour où elle pris la fuite. Richard Anderson va engager Sirius Black, un tueur à gages et au moyen d'un serment inviolable, lui faire promettre de la tuer s'il détient la preuve que c'est bien sa femme. Tiendra-t-il alors sa promesse lorsqu'il tombera éperdument amoureux de Sarah?_

_**Genre** : Ce sera une fic très sombre, donc pour le style, je mettrais 'angoisse', sinon, c'est romance, romance, et encore romance!!lol_

_**Rated **: T pour le début._

**Bêta : **_Elle ne pense pas être ma bêta, mais moi je trouve que si, merci à ma petite **Faeris**!_

_**Disclaimer **: rien ne m'appartiens, mais c'est déjà beau de pouvoir reprendre les personnages non? Mes OC sont à moi par contre (bah voui, faut bien quelque chose de personnel...lol)_

_C'est un mélange de monde sorcier et moldu, mais le sorcier prédominnera. Je tiens aussi à informer qu'à chaque chapitre j'associe une chanson, soit pour les paroles, soit le style, soit la mélodie. Enfin vous verrez..._

_**Enjoy!**_

**

* * *

**

**Prologue : La fuite.**

_'Give me a reason to love you'_

Elle se tenait devant la glace, la lumière encore éteinte. Elle savait ce qu'elle verrait en l'allumant : _encore des bleus_. Elle soupira de lassitude et appuya sur l'interrupteur. Elle leva péniblement un œil, l'autre coincé par une paupière difforme et violacée. Sa lèvre inférieure saignait, et picotait à chaque fois qu'elle y passait sa langue pour lécher le sang. Nom d'un chien, méritait-elle vraiment d'être traitée de la sorte?

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu. Lui était sorcier, et elle une jeune femme des plus banales, une moldue qu'il appellent ça. Elle avait accepté sa différence sans grand problème, elle qui rêvait depuis longtemps d'une vie peu ordinaire. _Et bien tu l'a maintenant ta vie peu ordinaire!_

Il avait tout les pouvoirs sur elle et la contrôlait parfaitement. Elle se doutait qu'il devait utiliser des sortilèges pour que personne ne voit les marques qu'il lui faisait la veille. Les premières gifles, elle avait déjà eu du mal à les accepter. Puis un jour, à force de patience, elle reçut son premier coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle venait juste de lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte de 3 semaines. Quel monstre peut-il être pire que ça? _Sans doute aucun, mise à part lui, _se disait-elle.

Et là, toujours devant son reflet, comme à chaque fois, elle repassait sa vie dans sa tête. Ce qu'elle avait fait, mais surtout, ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis longtemps : prendre la fuite! Sarah n'était pas une de ces femmes qui approuvait les gestes violents de son mari et en redemandait, mais elle était terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si jamais elle tentait quelque chose. Il devenait fou pour des futilités, alors de là à imaginer sa réaction si elle le laissait…Seulement, il y a une première fois à tout, et si elle n'essaie pas le plus tôt possible, elle ne le fera jamais.

Elle prit du coton dans l'armoire à pharmacie, toujours bien remplie depuis ces petits incidents et y versa du désinfectant. Elle s'appuya d'une main sur le rebord du lavabo, et tamponna fébrilement ses blessures de l'autre. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant. Elle allait devoir retourner dans le lit, avec lui. Il lui demanderait pardon de manière tout à fait indifférente, pour ensuite, s'occuper de son cas de manière que qualifierait aujourd'hui Sarah de tout à fait, écoeurante. Une manière de se faire pardonner qu'elle ne supportait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire non. De toute façon, qu'elle soit d'accord ou pas, c'était du pareil au même, il valait donc mieux pour elle qu'elle accepte. Elle sentit des picotements à ses yeux et sa vue se brouilla. Elle renifla et grimaça de douleur. Son nez aussi devait en avoir pris un coup, mais elle ne voyait plus rien. Non, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le trouble et la sensation d'un cauchemar sans fin.

Elle traversa le couloir pour se diriger vers la chambre, en priant le ciel pour qu'il se soit endormi, chose qui avait dû par miracle lui arriver aussi souvent que la gentillesse ponctuait son humeur. Ses pas se faisaient moins espacés au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que par fatalité, elle se retrouve à l'encadrement de la porte.

Il était étendu dans le lit en train de lire des dossiers, se frottant l'abdomen. Il avait tout les attraits pour séduire. Il était bel homme, charmant, surtout au premier abord, bref, le type même de l'homme idéal. Comme quoi, avoir une belle gueule et des bonnes manières ne suffit pas à connaître une personne, où du moins, à s'imaginer que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Au dépend de sa santé, elle avait appris à le connaître. _Un être sans cœur_.

Il avait dû se sentir observé, car il leva la tête vers elle. Rien que ses yeux lui en donna des frissons, et elle décida, par dépit, de baisser les siens et d'avancer tête baissé vers le côté droit du lit.

Il ne la quittait pas du regard, comme s'il cherchait la moindre faille pour recommencer et le reposa sur ses dossiers d'affaires. Sarah ferma les yeux un court instant, _du répit, _c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Le calme avant la tempête…

Elle se posa sur les draps et s'allongea du côté de la fenêtre. Ses yeux restaient fixes et ses sens en alertes, captant les moindres mouvements de son mari. Elle savait que dans peu de temps, il allait éteindre la lampe de chevet et faire son devoir conjugal. Contre tout attente, il fit sans cérémonie ce qu'elle ne savait que trop, et s'étendit à son tour contre elle. Il passa sa main sur ses fesses et commença à la caresser. _Aucun pardon_. Lui respirait d'excitation comme quand il la battait, elle de peur et d'appréhension lorsqu'il la retourna pour la prendre violemment. Elle sanglota en silence alors qu'elle fixait les lueurs de la lune et priait pour un avenir meilleur se répétant ces quelques mots en tête. _Pour le meilleur et pour le pire…_

* * *

Elle sentait les rayons du soleil transpercer ses paupières. La clarté lui donnait déjà la migraine et elle avait des courbatures aux jambes, alors qu'elle sentait son visage tuméfié. Elle arrivait à peine à ouvrir ses yeux, entre larmes et bleus, il devaient être aussi gros que des patates. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse faute de respirer par le nez, trop bouché. Richard était un homme violent, mais aussi sadique et très malin. Il lui laissait le plaisir de savourer chaque douleur qu'il lui procurait, tout en laissant délibérément les marques à ses yeux uniquement. « _Pour que tu n'oublies pas ce qui est arrivé hier, et ce qui peut t'arriver demain _» lui avait-il susurré comme explication. 

La moindre des consolations était qu'il était déjà parti travailler et qu'elle ne le reverrait sûrement pas avant ce soir. Elle se leva péniblement et prit la direction de la douche pour se relaxer et surtout enlever ce qui devait un peu rester de Richard encore. Elle y resta au moins plus d'une heure et une fois sorti, se prépara du thé. Elle avait prévu de faire des courses pour remplir le frigo, passer à la banque et mettre de l'essence dans la voiture. Dieu merci, elle avait gardé un minimum d'indépendance, chose qu'elle savait qui ne durerait pas le jour où Richard le déciderait.

Elle se vêtit d'un chandail noir et d'un jean. Elle s'attacha les cheveux et mit ses lunettes de soleil. Bien que les gens ne verraient rien à ses marques, pour elle, c'était rassurant de se sentir presque normal à côté des autres femmes. _Et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial._

Alors qu'elle se préparait à partir, le téléphone sonna et elle s'immobilisa. Le cœur battant, elle avait l'obligation d'y répondre si elle ne voulait pas s'attendre à la même soirée d'hier, car elle savait pertinemment que c'était lui. Elle décrocha :

- « Allô? » dit-elle innocemment.

- « _C'est moi, tu es toujours à la maison?! » _demanda Richard, le ton un peu menaçant.

- « Mon nez s'est mis a saigné, il a fallut que j'attende qu'il veuille bien arrêter » mentit-elle en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Utiliser les moyens de Richard pour lui mentir était un moyen très efficaces pour éteindre tout soupçons.

- « _N'oublie pas d'aller chez le teinturier prendre mon costume, il me le faut impérativement pour demain. » _

_- _« Ce sera fait sans fautes. » dit-elle pensant qu'il avait bien fait de le lui rappeler.

_- « Je l'espère bien, sinon tu sais à quoi t'attendre. » _dit-il, un sourire dans la voix qu'elle devinait aisément.

_- _« Tu veux quelque chose de spécial ce soir? »

_- « Je veux du canard à l'orange avec des patates rissolées. »_

_- _« Et en dessert? » demanda-t-elle, pensant que la dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé de cuisiner du canard, elle avait eu droit à une bonne trempée. Cinq points de suture et une semaine complète clouée au lit. _Sans parler des détails_.C'était sans doute le seul plat qu'elle ne savait pas préparer, et c'était aussi sans doute pour ça qu'il en voulait. _Quel ordure._

_- « J'ai laissé le dessert sur la petite table du salon, enfiles-le pour ce soir et mets les talons aiguilles. »_

_- « _J'ai hâte » répondit-elle sans aucune conviction.

- « _A ce soir ma jolie_. » dit-il d'un ton pervers qui la dégoûtait déjà.

Elle raccrocha doucement, alors qu'elle commençait déjà à angoisser rien qu'en pensant à ce soir. _La patience paye toujours, _se rassurait-elle.

* * *

Elle venait juste de sortir du teinturier, chose qu'elle avait préféré faire en premier de peur d'oublier, mais dans le fond, elle savait très bien que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait pas omis de le faire. _Quand on sait ce qui nous attend à la maison, on a une mémoire d'éléphant._

Elle traversa la grande rue et se dirigea vers le parking souterrain où elle avait garé sa berline bleue nuit. C'était Richard qui l'avait choisi sans se soucier si le modèle et la couleur lui plairait. Lui plaire à lui, ça lui suffisait.

Elle détestait les parkings pour une raison autre que Richard. Elle avait toujours été angoissé par les endroits sombres et vides, et bien qu'en plein jour et remplie de voitures, elle accéléra le pas quand même et farfouilla en chemin son sac pour trouver les clefs de sa voiture.

Elle murmura une injure à peine compréhensible et s'arrêta pour chercher plus aisément. Elle leva légèrement la jambe en soutenant son sac à main et essaya de repérer son porte-clef rouge en forme de cœur. C'est là qu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle, pas vraiment loin, et pas trop près non plus. Sans trop chercher à comprendre, elle parcoura la distance qui la séparait de sa voiture aussi vite que si elle avait le diable aux trousses, _où Richard,_ seulement, les clefs manquaient toujours à l'appel. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une personne qui rejoignait comme elle sa voiture, mais Sarah était devenue très parano et avait plusieurs fois surpris son mari en train de la suivre.

A force de détermination, elle chopa son trousseau et tendit la clef vers la serrure de la portière, la main tremblante, tandis qu'elle sentait une main se poser sur son épaule.

Son sang se glaça et elle n'osa plus bouger. Elle eu juste le courage de regarder dans la vitre pour voir qui était l'angoisse et mit du temps avant de comprendre qu'elle n'avait strictement rien à craindre.

- « Lupin?!! Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs!! » dit-elle en soufflant de soulagement.

- « Oui, je suis désolé. » dit-il.

_Remus Lupin_. Une relation d'affaires de son mari, mais une relation de confiance. _Le seul._ C'était aussi un sorcier et de surcroît un loup-garou, mais il était d'une douceur presque déconcertante à côté du monstre qui partageait son lit. C'était le seul qui s'était aperçu des blessures de Sarah et de la cruelle vérité qui parsemait sa vie de couple. Il disait qu'il avait un sixième sens due à sa lycanthropie et qu'il suffisait de la voir en compagnie de Richard pour voir que quelque chose clochait. Le seul qui avait tout découvert, et le seul qui voulait l'aider plus que tout.

- « Que faîtes-vous ici? » demanda-t-elle.

- « On y est.» dit-il sérieusement.

Elle le toisa bizarrement, comme si elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

- « De quoi parlez-vous?» dit-elle.

- « Du jour où vous quitterez Richard...»

- « ...? ».

- « Et c'est aujourd'hui. Soit vous le quittez, soit vous restez avec lui. »

- « Mais...vous avez perdu la tête?... » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

- « Non, elle est toujours là, bien visible, comme vos marques. Nom de Dieu Sarah, combien de temps allez-vous encore supporter ça? »

- « ..._Pas longtemps..._ » pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle baissait la tête.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la rassurer, elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

- « Là où je vous emmènerais, vous serez en sécurité je vous le promets. »

- « Et s'il me retrouve? »

- « Il y a plus de chances de votre côté que du sien. Néanmoins, Il y a toujours des risques, mais n'est-ce pas un risque à prendre si c'est pour vivre libre et heureuse? »

Dieu si! C'était le risque le plus fou, le plus dangereux et le plus dur qu'elle ait à prendre, mais n'est-ce pas tout aussi semblable que si elle restait auprès d'un homme qui la battait, ne l'aimait pas et lui rendait la vie la plus désastreuse qui soit? _Maintenant ou jamais ma belle…_

- « Que dois-je faire? » dit-elle instinctivement.

Lupin lui sourit. C'était un homme charmant, avec des traits angéliques et tirés par la fatigue. Les cheveux châtains dorés et les yeux de même couleur, il avait le physique d'un gentleman doux et rassurant. _La sécurité_.

- « Nous allons transplaner dans un endroit qui sera votre avenir désormais et où vous devrez oublier votre ancienne vie. » résuma-t-il.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, trempant la chemise de son sauveur. Entre peur et soulagement, c'était peut-être son cauchemar qui prenait fin. _Enfin_.

Elle laissa tomber son sac et ses clefs et s'agrippa fortement à Remus, sentant une horrible sensation lui tirailler le ventre et l'aspirer vers l'avant. Sa tête tourbillonnait aussi et elle se sentait partir ailleurs. Elle ouvrit les yeux, comme pour imprimer cette dernière scène de son ancienne vie.

- « Joyeux anniversaire Richard. » murmura-t-elle.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	2. Le Contrat

_**Hello!!**_

_Voici le second chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira! ;-)_

_**Un très grand merci à** : **Lilli-Puce, welwyn, Celine-lupin, Lizoune pour vos reviews, c'est très encourageant pour un début de fic! ;-)**_

_Inspiration 1er chapitre : "Give me a reason to love you" de Portishead._

_Inspiration 2ème chapitre : Cette citation de Pierre Corneille : "__Qui cache sa colère, assure sa vengeance" _

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Le Contrat**

_**1 an et demi plus tard…**_

Il était à son bureau et venait de demander à sa secrétaire prénommée Mandie que personne ne vienne le déranger. Il terminait tout juste une réunion de deux heures et sentait sa tête tambouriner désagréablement. La pièce était décorée dans un style Louis XV très raffiné et chic avec des appliques à pampilles. Il aimait le luxe depuis très jeune, _le pouvoir aussi_, et il n'avait pas perdu ce goût.

Il ouvrit le petit tiroir du côté gauche, en sortit un coffret en bois brut où l'on pouvait y voir gravé _'La Habana Cuba'_. Il l'ouvrit rituellement, et en sortit un mince rouleau de tabac qu'il huma délicatement. Il prit un coupe-cigare et coupa l'extrémité du '_Davidoff_', avant de le placer entre ses lèvres.

- « Flambios » prononça-t-il, alors que la feuille de tabac s'embrasait doucement.

Il prit le temps d'expirer la fumée, toujours de cette façon si suffisante, propre à lui qu'il avait de le faire. Il réfléchissait à sa réussite professionnelle, à ses objectifs futurs, ce qu'il devait entreprendre pour grimper plus haut. Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage. L'argent lui tombait pratiquement du ciel, et la réussite avec. Il était doué pour mentir et convaincre les gens, et ça ne le dérangeait guère, du moment que le contrat final serait signé et qu'il toucherait sa part du gâteau…

Richard Anderson travaillait dans les Assurances Magiques. Il garantissait bien sûr tout ce qui avait de la valeur et qui pouvait de manière volontairement accidentelle lui rapporter des sacs de piécettes d'or. Toujours en étroite collaboration avec les plus grands, c'était avant tout avec Mel Sanders, Ministre de la Magie en France, qu'il avait construit une amitié arrangée. Ils s'entendaient aussi bien qu'ils se rendaient service, chacun apportant gloire et fortune à l'autre. Toujours dans le cadre du professionnalisme bien sûr, bien que tous les deux connaissaient leurs situations familiales. Mel venait de finir sa lune de miel et était rentré depuis deux bonnes semaines. Il lui avait envoyé un message par hibou, l'invitant chez lui à boire un verre, et parler affaires.

Il lui avait donné une réponse affirmative, lui disant dans sa missive qu'il viendrait pour le déjeuner. Et c'était bientôt l'heure. Il se leva et se posa devant la baie vitrée de son bureau, où il avait une vue imprenable sur Londres. La grisaille remplissait le ciel de la ville, rendant l'atmosphère complètement morose. Mais Richard n'en avait que faire du temps. Rien n'avait d'impact sur lui, à part le pouvoir, et le fameux jour où on lui apprit que Sarah était morte…

Il serra le poing, fixant étrangement son reflet. Ce souvenir, il le maudissait non pas de peine, mais plutôt de haine. Il était en entretien important, lorsqu'on lui avait apprit que sa femme avait eu un accident de voiture. Il avait tout d'abord pensé à une mascarade de sa part pour lui échapper, mais s'était ravisé, d'abord parce qu'il s'agissait d'après les experts d'un véritable accident, mais surtout parce qu'il connaissait Sarah. Elle avait beaucoup trop peur de lui pour tenter quoique ce soit. Elle n'avait pas assez de cran, bien qu'il aurait aimé l'idée, juste pour lui péter sa jolie tronche plus tard.

De plus, on avait retrouvé ses affaires, et le corps identifié par la police anglaise moldue - et Richard savait qu'ils étaient efficaces - était bien celui de Sarah.

Le plus triste probablement, était qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de fêter son anniversaire avec elle, bien que le cadeau, c'est elle qui l'aurait reçu. Et n'oublions pas la voiture et le costume au passage. Il en était vert de rage aussi.

Il ne voulait pas y repenser encore, la colère était encore trop présente, trop intériorisée, et personne sur qui se défouler.

Il inspira, puis expira un bon coup, chassant ce souvenir déjà ancré dans un coin de sa tête, toujours prêt à ressurgir, tandis qu'il posa dans un cendrier le reste de son cigare, prit sa veste et son chapeau, et transplana.

* * *

Il atterrit dans une immense propriété, juste derrière les grilles en fer forgé où se trouvait un chemin recouvert de graviers blancs. Sur le côté autorisé, il marcha vivement, se dirigeant vers la grande demeure, cadeau de noces de Mel à sa compagne. C'était un couple assez inattendu, elle jeune et belle, lui bedonnant et riche. Beaucoup s'était d'ailleurs demandé si l'attirance de la jeune femme était due à l'amour ou au compte en banque de Mel. Mais ils étaient apparemment heureux ensemble, et ça avait suffi pour apaiser les mauvais racontars 

Il monta les quelques marches du perron et prit la droite de la terrasse, sachant très bien qu'il trouverait Mel en train de se détendre sur une chaise longue malgré le temps. Et il ne se trompa pas. Il était effectivement presque allongé sur le dos, des lunettes sur les yeux, en train de discuter avec Christina, sa femme. D'ailleurs, s'ils ne s'étaient mariés tous les deux, Richard aurait sûrement bien aimé prendre la place de Mel, histoire voir combien elle valait au pieu. Mais les choses étaient différentes, et il s'en foutait royalement à vrai dire.

La jeune femme blonde leva la tête et fit signe à son mari que son invité arrivait.

- « Richard!! Viens t'asseoir!! » somma Mel, la tête tourné vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l'air très détendu.

- « Salut Mel. Bonjour Christina. » dit-il alors qu'elle se levait pour lui laisser la place. Il prit bien soin de loucher vers le bas de son anatomie, ce que Mel remarqua de suite, mais n'y fit pas attention. Il le connaissait bien pour ça. Richard était un prédateur, aussi bien socialement que professionnellement, et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il était le meilleur.

- « Chérie, va nous faire du café veux-tu? » demanda Mel, alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés se dirigeait d'un pas léger vers la maison.

Richard s'installa confortablement, souriant à son ami.

- « Alors, les affaires ont bien tourné pendant mon absence? » demanda-t-il, en prenant un verre de soda.

- « Très bien même. J'ai signé le contrat concernant la Gazette ce matin. Il a fallut que je négocie, mais je m'en suis bien sorti. » répondit Richard.

- « Combien? »

- « 500 000 Gallions. »

Mel le regarda et émit un sifflement admiratif.

- « Tu as pris les mesures, je suppose? » reprit l'homme marié.

- « Non pas encore. Je suis quelqu'un de prévoyant, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on me soupçonne d'arnaquer les gens. »

- « Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en occupais de ça, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

- « Je le sais, mais tu étais en lune de miel, je te le rappelle. Je ne prends pas ce genre de risque, surtout si je compte me présenter aux élections. » avoua-t-il avec un rictus.

- « Tu t'es décidé? » demanda Mel étonné, se redressant sur sa chaise.

- « Je pense que oui. Tu avais raison, j'aurais plus de pouvoir que je n'en ai déjà. Et le 'déjà' ne me suffit plus. De plus, je pourrais contrôler beaucoup d'organismes, et nous pourrons travailler ensemble plus librement. »

- « C'est une bonne initiative, je te l'accorde. Je m'occuperais des campagnes si tu veux. Avoir un appui comme le mien, pourrait t'aider à avoir beaucoup de suffrages, tu ne crois pas? »

- « J'en suis certain même. » dit-il, fier.

Une voix féminine, les prévenant que le café était prêt, retentit à leurs oreilles, et Mel se leva, incitant son invité à en faire de même.

Ils entrèrent par la porte-fenêtre menant à la cuisine, où Christina avait déposé un plateau sur la table basse près des fauteuils fleuris. Richard lança un regard de dégoût, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, qui avait pu décorer, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

- « Alors cette lune de miel? » s'enquit-il, en regardant Christina lui servir une tasse.

- « Oh c'était fabuleux! » s'exclama-t-elle, un grand sourire enfantin sur son visage.

- « Oui, nous ne sommes restés qu'une semaine aux Bahamas… » ajouta Mel.

- « Ah bon? Et la deuxième semaine, vous étiez où? » demanda Richard, en soufflant sur son café, encore fumant.

Mel tourna son regard vers sa chérie, qui pleine d'excitation, se leva et disparût, avant de revenir avec deux énormes albums photos. Mel eut juste le temps de lui dire :

- « Christina est une dévoreuse de livres et elle a absolument tenu à aller au Festival de la Littérature dans la ville de Hay-on-wye… » fit-il un peu exaspéré.

Christina s'invita entre les deux hommes, qui s'échangèrent un regard voulant dire '_on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge'_, mais Mel avait l'air quand même ravi de revoir les photos.

- « C'était fabuleux, il y avait des livres partout!!! »

- « Si Christina ne m'avait pas rencontré, elle aurait sûrement épousé un bouquin » plaisanta-t-il, alors qu'il venait de recevoir un léger coup de coude de sa compagne.

- « Ne sois pas bête voyons! » dit-elle en souriant. Puis elle reprit : « Mel a préféré aller se balader plutôt que de venir au Festival avec moi. Tu aurais vu tous ces bouquins Richard c'était impressionnant!! » dit-elle en tournant les pages.

- « Hunhun.. » approuva-t-il. Ça l'ennuyait déjà profondément, mais elle avait l'air tellement enthousiaste.

- « Là j'avais sympathisé avec une femme, Rosie je crois qu'elle s'appelait et elle m'a fait faire le tour des boutiques. Vraiment très gentille… » dit-elle.

Mel se leva doucement, laissant échapper un petit soupir. Quand Christina parlait de livres, plus rien n'existait autour, mais ça le faisait sourire. Il se dirigea à l'étage pour aller aux toilettes, même si Richard savait très bien qu'il prendrait bien son temps pour éviter le supplice que lui était déjà en train de subir.

- « Et là, une boutique venait d'ouvrir! Je ne me souviens plus le nom, mais il y avait beaucoup d'illustrations pour enfants…. »

- « Ah…. »

- « …Tiens regarde comme la déco était jolie ! » fit-elle en lui passant l'album dans ses mains.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil pour avoir l'air intéressé, priant Merlin pour que l'album photos ne soit pas rempli…de photos!!

Il leva la tête vers l'escalier, espérant que Mel serait en train de redescendre, quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

- « Mel est long dis donc, il rate toutes tes jolies photos! » dit-il hypocritement, même si les photos étaient réellement jolies.

- « Tiens, tu as raison. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il trafique, tu m'excuses… » dit-elle, joignant la parole au geste.

- « Bien sûr! » dit-il. _Tu es toute excusée…_

Il était seul sur le petit canapé, quand il baissa les yeux pour regarder au hasard la silhouette de la jeune femme. Elle était élancée et vraiment attirante. Elle avait ce côté innocent qu'il appréciait chez les femmes. Il sourit un instant, laissant ses doigts tourner les pages, quand son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

Il ouvrit la bouche, pantois, et agrandit ses yeux pour savoir s'ils étaient effectivement bien ouverts, mais c'était bien le cas. Il approcha précipitamment l'album de son visage pour visionner de plus près la photo mouvante. Sur celle-ci, on voyait Christina se faire photographier dans ce qui lui semblait être la fameuse '_nouvelle boutique' _mais la pose était rapide, et il fallait rester un moment à fixer. Juste derrière se trouvait un meuble simple avec des étagères, sur lequel une multitude de livres étaient posés. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'interpellait. Non, ce qui le frappait comme un coup de massue, c'était la femme qui lisait un bouquin, et qui, comprenant qu'elle était photographiée, se cachait rapidement derrière le meuble. Mais Richard n'eût aucun doute quant à son identité. Sa façon de se déplacer, ce regard mi-surpris mi-effrayé, les formes de son corps, ce visage, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle!!! Mais pourtant, c'était impossible!!!

Les pas de Christina retentirent dans les escaliers, annonçant qu'elle allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, mais quand elle déboula dans le petit salon, Richard n'y était plus, et une photo manquait dans l'imposant classeur…

* * *

Il vadrouillait dehors en pleine nuit, laissant les lueurs de la lune éclairer son visage de temps à autres. L'obscurité était son chez lui. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le jour, mais il se sentait protégé avec son contraire. On lui avait donné rendez-vous près d'une usine de chemin de fer, bien à l'abri des regards. Sirius Black était un homme prudent, aussi, il savait déjà à qui il aurait affaire. Le tout maintenant était de savoir pourquoi… 

Il marchait très silencieusement, observant du coin de l'œil tous les mouvements qui ne seraient pas l'œuvre des fumées vaporeuses des lieux. Puis, il se posta dans un coin et s'adossa au mur. Ce soir, c'était probablement son dernier contrat, il en avait assez de cette vie, de se cacher comme un criminel, bien qu'il en soit un. Ce soir, il ferait encore un seul petit contrat, empocherait l'argent une fois le travail terminé, et il quitterait le pays pour s'installer là où personne ne le trouverait. Les bras croisés, et la jambe croisant l'autre, il patienta un long moment, avant d'entendre un froissement de cape. Une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre, et il sût que c'était lui qu'il devait rencontrer.

- « Vous êtes en retard. » lui fit-il remarquer.

- « Gardez vos reproches, je n'en ai que faire… » cracha-t-il.

Premier échange, et Sirius savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas se l'encadrer. Malheureusement, la plupart du temps, il n'aimait pas ses employeurs alors…

- « Et moi, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Alors? » s'empressa-t-il en essayant de garder son calme. Se faire agresser, c'était pas sa tasse de thé, et par un pète cul qui plus est, encore moins.

L'homme, dont le visage furieux et tendu, contrastait avec sa tenue élégante, lui tendit une photo. Sirius le fixa et prit le cliché, la jaugeant finalement en baissant les yeux.

- « Fade. Et en plus, je n'aime pas toucher aux femmes, on ne vous l'a pas dit? »

- « Rien à foutre. Celle qui m'intéresse, c'est celle qui se trouve à l'arrière-plan. Je veux savoir qui elle est. »

- « Vous avez pas un annuaire pour ça? » s'énerva le sombre Sirius.

- « Je veux savoir qui elle est…en réalité. »

- « Qui est-elle? »

- « Ma femme. »

- « Je vois. Et qu'attendez-vous de moi si c'est bien elle? » demanda Sirius, bien qu'il s'en doutait. Mais avoir une réponse explicite de son employeur valait mieux qu'une supposition.

- « Si c'est bien d'elle qu'il s'agit, alors je veux que vous la tuiez. » dit-il en serrant les dents.

- « _Pas de doute, c'est un règlement de compte_… » pensait Sirius.

Un long silence s'éparpilla autour d'eux, alors que Sirius essayait de cerner l'homme en face de lui.

- « Elle vous a trompé? » demanda-t-il par curiosité.

- « En quelque sorte. Elle m'a quitté et s'est faite passer pour morte. Je veux savoir si ma femme est bien celle de la photo, ou si elle est vraiment enfermée dans un cercueil. » dit-il les yeux plein de rage.

Après un léger temps de réflexion, Sirius secoua négativement la tête.

- « Je ne peux pas accepter. Je ne touche pas aux femmes. » dit-il sérieusement, avant de tendre la photo à l'homme, visiblement stupéfait par sa réponse, et de frustration aussi.

- « Je vous offre 500 000 Gallions. La moitié maintenant, l'autre moitié la tâche effectuée. » dit-il en dernier recours.

Black sembla réfléchir un moment. Il n'était pas dupe. Si l'homme lui offrait tant d'argent, c'est que cette femme représentait soit une menace, soit elle avait vraiment fait quelque chose de moche, mais il opta plutôt pour la seconde solution, car l'homme ne semblait guère angoissé.

- « _500 000 Gallions…avec ça je pourrais aller au bout du monde… »_ songea Sirius.

Il ramena son bras vers lui, et la pellicule par la même occasion, assurant ainsi une réponse favorable à l'homme.

- « Très bien, j'accepte. » dit-il légèrement à contre-cœur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ne la sentait pas cette mission. _L'anxiété de la dernière peut-être?_

- « Je veux m'assurer que vous tiendrez parole Mr Black. » ajouta l'homme, avant de faire un signe de la main, tandis qu'un autre homme s'approchait d'eux.

- « J'ai toujours bien fait mon boulot. » avança Sirius, sur les nerfs.

- « Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un découvre, peu importe comment, que je suis mêlé à ça, ou que je vous l'ai demandé, c'est tout. »

- « Donc, je suppose que lui là il n'est pas là pour rien, c'est ça? »

- « Lui, c'est un Enchaîneur. » dit-il avant de tendre sa main droite au bel ange noir.

- « Je vois, vous êtes prévoyant. » dit-il pas très enchanté d'être pris au dépourvu, néanmoins Sirius avait une parade.

Il prit de sa main droite la main de l'homme et ajouta :

- « Avant de m'engager dans quoique ce soit. Je veux les 500 000 maintenant, et un fragment de votre mémoire de cet instant. » dit-il avec un sourire malin, alors que son interlocuteur ne paraissait pas enchanté. L'argent passons, mais une preuve de son implication…

- « …Pourquoi? » demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

- « Je veux juste assurer mes arrières, comme vous le faîtes en ce moment. »

L'homme le toisa, légèrement agacé, puis finalement dit :

- « Marché conclut. »

L'Enchaîneur se dressa devant les deux mains jointes, et la cérémonie commença.

- « Sirius Black, vous engagez-vous à mener la mission que vous a confiée Mr Anderson à bien? »

- « Oui »

- « Vous engagez-vous, à tuer Sarah Anderson? »

- « Oui »

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, l'Enchaîneur partit, et l'homme qui n'était autre que Richard Anderson prit sa baguette pour la pointer sur sa tempe. Mais Sirius l'arrêta de sa main.

- « Désolé de vous décevoir, mais j'ai appris à faire rarement confiance aux gens. C'est moi qui vais prendre le fragment. » dit-il, avant de s'exécuter sous l'œil mauvais de l'homme.

- « _T'as essayé de me baiser, mais je suis pas un débutant. _» pensait Sirius, pendant qu'il récupérait la substance de mémoire.

L'homme lui tendit alors une mallette que Sirius prit bien soin de vérifier. Argent et documents sur la fille. Et sans demander son reste, il transplana dans un souffle aussi léger que les vapeurs qui s'élevaient dans les airs.

* * *

**A suivre...**

_La ville de Hay-on-wye existe vraiment, elle est citée comme la ville la plus romantique d'Angleterre (comme par hasard!lol)_

_**Une ptite review please?**_


	3. Nouvelle Vie

_Hello à toutes!_

_Désolée pour le retard, mais en ce moment, c'est le big chamboulement (nouveaux horaires, déménagement, travaux et courses de noel), je ne sais pas d'ailleurs par quel miracle j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre! _

**_Un ENORME MERCI à_ : Julie231, welwyn, Lilli-Puce, wendy, lillyjade, selphinoa, Lizoune, tchingtchong, sarah ma choupinette, Celine-Lupin, Aldebaranne, Oddity-z et ma ptite Faeris!**

_Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je pense y avoir mis l'essentiel, gros bisous à toutes, et à très bientôt (je l'espère!lol)_

**

* * *

**

**Nouvelle Vie**

Elle sortait tout juste du supermarché, et se dirigeait vers sa voiture, un Pick-up dont la peinture s'écaillait, laissant de petites marques grises mélangées à la couleur ciel du véhicule. Il faisait beau, et les rayons du soleil réchauffaient la peau de Sarah, comme une douce caresse. Elle ouvrit de sa clef la portière du côté conducteur, et s'y installa, posant ses vivres sur le siège à côté d'elle, puis referma la porte. Machinalement, elle verrouilla les portières, et démarra la voiture.

Elle tendit la main pour allumer la radio, tournant le bouton pour trouver une mélodie intéressante. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle entendit une chanson qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et se mit à fredonner, tout en appuyant doucement sur l'accélérateur:

- « _Hey baby! Take a walk on the wildside_…. » (1)

Et tandis qu'elle chantonnait joyeusement, elle ouvrit légèrement la vitre, laissant le vent animer ses cheveux, et posa son coude sur le rebord. Dieu qu'elle se sentait bien en cet instant, libre comme l'air, bien qu'elle regardait à plusieurs reprises son rétroviseur. Certaines blessures ne pouvaient pas disparaître comme par magie. La souffrance avait disparu depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie, mais la peur restait là, comme une bombe à retardement, prête à exploser. Pendant un temps, elle avait peur qu'il découvre le pot aux roses et qu'il essaie de la retrouver, mais d'après Remus Lupin, il avait mordu à l'hameçon. En pensant à ça, un large sourire illumina son visage, et elle se mit à rire, de joie, de bonheur, de soulagement, et de tout à la fois.

Une fois la voiture garée, elle prit son barda et se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa maison. Le muret gris cachait complètement les façades de son habitation, et elle passa par un portail en fer forgé surmonté de lierre. Un léger grincement retentit. Pendant un moment, elle avait pensé à graisser les charnières, mais après réflexion, elle trouvait cela inutile. De cette façon, elle savait si quelqu'un entrait dans sa propriété.

Derrière la petite façade, il y avait un très petit jardin qu'elle commençait à peine à rénover, menant à la porte d'entrée. Elle gravit les quelques marches, et ouvrit les 3 serrures de sa porte. Elle exagérait aux yeux de certains voisins, mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. D'ailleurs, ils ne le devaient pas, surtout pas. Elle seule savait pourquoi, et elle pensait qu'il lui faudrait longtemps avant de se débarrasser de cette habitude.

Elle posa tranquillement ses sacs et enleva son manteau beige, puis posa son trousseau de clefs sur la console de l'entrée. Machinalement, elle se dirigea dans le salon, et appuya sur la touche du répondeur qui indiquait _2 _. Après le bip sonore, une voix de femme retentit de la boîte noire…

- « _Sarah c'est moi! Je viens de finir la nouvelle que tu as écrite…tu sais, avec le loup? C'est une idée géniale que tu as eu là!! Si tu as du temps aujourd'hui, je voudrais bien que tu passes pour qu'on en discute! Ciao! »._

Sarah sourit, satisfaite que l'histoire qu'elle avait rédigée dans la semaine plaisait beaucoup. Il s'agissait d'une histoire d'amour entre une jeune fille et un homme qui se transformait le jour en loup. Avoir eu connaissance de certains aspects du monde magique n'avait pas que du mauvais en fin de compte…Le deuxième message défila.

- _« Bonjour Sarah c'est Remus. Je passerais vers 20h ça ira? Rappelle-moi si ça te fait trop tôt… »._

Elle effaça l'intégralité des messages avec une mine satisfaite sur son visage, et partit dans la cuisine pour ranger ses courses. Pour ce soir, elle avait prévu de faire des hamburgers et des potatoes au four. Elle pouvait désormais faire la cuisine avec plaisir, sans se prendre la tête. Et puis Remus n'était pas difficile en ce qui concernait la nourriture et elle trouvait cela plaisant. Elle fixait pensivement le mur de son plan de travail tandis qu'elle sortait ses légumes du sac en papier, et repensa à son amitié avec lui. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser en les voyant, ils n'étaient que d'excellents amis, et ne seraient jamais rien d'autre. Sarah remerciait le ciel chaque jour de l'avoir rencontrée, _sans quoi_…elle frissonna rien que d'y penser. Il lui avait beaucoup apporté et elle faisait le maximum pour le lui rendre comme il se devait.

Il lui avait souvent dit d'ailleurs qu'il était peut-être temps pour elle de refaire sa vie avec un homme. Il faut dire que Sarah était déjà une très jolie femme, et maintenant épanouie, elle dégageait quelque chose que personne ne pouvait expliquer…Ce côté fragile et mystérieux ne faisait que lui avoir de nombreuses invitations, qu'elle déclinait évidemment toujours.

Mais comme elle avait dit à Remus, elle ne se sentait pas prête à avoir une relation avec un homme, beaucoup trop terrifiée à l'idée de tomber sur une personne méchante et sans cœur, beaucoup trop peur de souffrir…

Elle voulait faire attention, ne pas se planter encore une fois. Et puis si elle donnait son cœur à quelqu'un elle voulait que ce soit le bon cette fois. Des relations différentes, c'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle attendait en fin de compte.

Une fois le réfrigérateur remplit, elle se dirigea dans le salon et téléphona à Rosie, la femme du répondeur.

- « _Allô? _»

- « Salut Rosie c'est Sarah! »

- « _Hey! Tu as reçu mon message? _»

- « Oui, mais je ne pourrais pas passer cette après-midi, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle… »

- « _Oh c'est pas grave, de toute façon on se voit demain, on pourra en discuter tranquillement! _»

_- « C'est d'accord »_ dit Sarah dans un sourire

- « _Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau? _» s'enquit la jeune femme au bout du fil.

- « Je vais préparer à manger pour ce soir…Remus passe à la maison. »

- « _Oh…je vois! _» dit Rosie avec un ton appréciateur.

- « Je te vois venir Rosie…. » dit-elle amusée.

- « _Mais je n'ai rien dit! _»

- « Non mais tu le penses tellement fort que tu m'as crevé les tympans! » répondit-elle en riant légèrement.

Rosie se mit à rire à l'autre bout du combiné, accompagnée de Sarah. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées toutes les deux, une très forte amitié s'était installée.

- « De toute façon, on en a déjà discuté… » reprit Sarah.

- « _Oui je sais, ne t'inquiète pas j'avais compris, j'avais juste envie de te taquiner! _»

- « Je sais… »

- « _Toujours personne en vue? _»

- « Non. » répondit-elle en baissant un peu sa voix.

- « _Ca viendra ne t'inquiète pas! _» se voulait rassurante la voix de Rosie.

- « Oui sûrement » dit Sarah sans trop y croire. « Tu as eu des nouvelles pour les travaux? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- « _Oui ils nous envoient quelqu'un pour refaire le premier étage! _»

- « C'est bien, plus vite ça commencera, et plus vite ça sera terminé. » dit Sarah.

- « _Je suis tout à fait d'accord, mais ne t'inquiète pas Sarah tu pourras quand même bosser à l'étage je pense… _»

- « Y'a intérêt! » dit Sarah amusée. « Bon, il va falloir que je te laisse Rosie, j'ai plein de trucs à faire avant que Remus arrive! »

- « _Pas de problème ma puce! On se dit à demain! _»

- « Oui, à demain!

- « _Bye! _»

Sarah raccrocha, et se leva pour commencer à ranger un peu l'appartement.

- « Allez, au boulot! »

* * *

Il était allongé sur le lit, pensif. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était que cette mission se termine, et ses soucis seraient enfin derrière lui. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il avait eu cette soudaine envie de tout arrêter, mais ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il en avait marre de tuer…Marre de faire la justice pour les autres qui eux, n'étaient pas capables de le faire. Au final, c'était lui qui faisait la sale besogne. Et pour couronner le tout, il allait devoir tuer une femme alors que c'était une de ses premières règles : _Pas de femmes ni d'enfants_. 

- « _Première règle d'enfreinte Sir'_… » pensa-t-il.

Il essayait quand même de se rassurer en pensant à la grosse somme d'argent, mais la façon dont s'y était pris cet homme, il devait l'avouer, ne lui avait pas vraiment plu. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de différent dans ce rendez-vous, mais ce Richard Anderson avait quelque chose que Sirius ne pouvait expliquer. Il se méfiait de lui, oui voilà.

Les bras croisés derrière sa tête, il resta là un moment, réfléchissant à sa façon d'agir. Il aimait observer ses victimes longtemps avant de les approcher, de faire connaissance avec elle. Car oui, il allait faire connaissance avec cette…_Sarah_ avant de l'éliminer. Il pensait que c'était complètement contradictoire avec le fait qu'il voulait que ça se termine au plus vite, que c'était aussi un comportement qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude d'avoir lors de ses missions, mais son flair lui disait qu'il fallait agir ainsi. Et puis, il devait finir cette mission le plus efficacement possible, pour être tranquille tout le reste de sa vie, de sa _future nouvelle vie_.

Il se releva, les bras posés négligemment sur ses genoux et fixait pensivement le bout du lit. Il passerait à la première phase de sa mission dès demain. Il avait réuni tous les renseignements sur elle, où elle vivait, où elle travaillait, les gens qu'elle connaissait, où elle faisait ses courses entre autres. Le reste, il le saurait d'elle-même.

Il se leva, et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers sa salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Puis il se regarda dans le miroir, d'un regard vide et terne. Sirius Black était malgré ça, un homme d'une beauté presque indéfinissable. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu tellement obscur qu'il fallait les observer de très près pour voir qu'ils n'étaient en définitive, pas noirs. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient à la hauteur des épaules d'un noir aussi sombre que ses tourments, contrastant avec sa peau blanche. En remontant le long de son corps finement musclé, on pouvait voir le signe distinctif de Sirius Black, que peu de personnes avaient eu l'occasion de voir. Se dessinaient sur ses omoplates, deux ailes noires tatouées, symbole du surnom que certains lui attribuaient, et à juste cause, d_'Ange Noir_…

* * *

Elle regardait son horloge murale, _plus que 20 secondes_ avant qu'il ne frappe à la porte… 

Si la ponctualité avait un synonyme, il s'appellerait sans doute Remus Lupin. Elle sourit à cette pensée, _plus que 15 secondes_. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'ensemble du salon pour savoir si rien ne manquait, et elle en conclut rapidement que non, avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Avec amusement, elle compta à voix haute les quelques secondes qui restaient.

- « 5.…4.…3.…2.…1... » dit-elle avec un sourire, avant d'ouvrir vivement la porte pour y voir un Remus avec la main levée pour toquer à la porte.

D'abord surpris, il sourit en voyant Sarah se moquer gentiment de lui.

- « Pas trop en retard? » demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

- « Pile poil à l'heure! Entre! » dit-elle alors qu'ils se faisaient la bise.

Il lui tendit une bouteille de vin muscat, qu'elle prit soin de mettre au frais, et il partit s'installer dans le fauteuil du salon, son petit coin fétiche. Sarah arriva avec un petit plateau sur lequel se trouvaient deux verres remplis de l'alcool blanc, et un bol d'olives piquantes. Elle s'installa sur le canapé en velours de couleur crème, posant le plat d'apéritif sur la petite table qui la séparait de Remus.

- « Alors, quoi de neuf? » demanda-t-elle.

Il prit son verre, piqua une olive avec un cure-dent.

- « Et bien, on a recueilli un petit nouveau il y a deux jours! »

- « C'est vrai? » s'enquit Sarah, avec un sourire. Elle adorait les enfants, il n'y avait qu'eux pour lui donner l'amour dont elle avait manqué ces dernières années…

- « Oui, mais il est très réservé encore…Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'il s'habitue à tout ce petit monde autour de lui. »

- « Comment il s'appelle? »

- « Ethan… »

Sarah but une gorgée de vin blanc, pensive.

- « Et les présences masculines, c'est apparemment pas sa tasse de thé…» ajouta-t-il.

Sarah lui sourit, voyant très bien où il voulait en venir.

- « Je passerais sans doute… »

Remus hocha la tête, un semi sourire aux lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais il sentait que Sarah pouvait être la seule personne capable d'approcher le petit garçon.

Toute la soirée se passa comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire excellemment bien. Ils riaient, parlaient de tout et de rien, sauf évidemment du passé. Assis tous les deux à la table débarrassée, Remus entama Le sujet favori de Sarah, il s'agissait bien évidemment…

- « Tu as revu Vincent? »

Sarah roula des yeux et soupira.

- « Remus…. »

- « Tu devais lui donner une réponse à ce que je saches, alors je te pose la question! » dit-il amusé par son côté agaçant.

- « Non… » répondit-elle simplement.

- « Non quoi? »

- « C'est la réponse que je lui ai donnée… »

- « Oh…il ne te plaisait pas? »

- « Non…enfin c'est un homme qui a l'air gentil mais… »

- « Mais il lui manque le truc que tu attends, c'est ça? »

- « Oui. » approuva Sarah, un peu triste.

Remus en eut un pincement au cœur de la voir si peu sûre d'elle, mais elle avait de bonnes raisons, il fallait tout de même la comprendre. Remus enchaîna sur d'autres sujets pour ne pas qu'elle rumine cet aspect vide de sa vie, mais Sarah avait quand même ses pensées ailleurs.

- « Bon » commença Remus en regardant sa montre « Il est tard et je dois me lever tôt demain matin ».

Il se leva et pris sa veste, suivit de Sarah qui l'accompagnait dans le petit couloir. Il se retourna et posa une bise sur sa joue.

- « J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, merci Sarah! »

- « Merci à toi Remus, d'être toujours là… »

Il lui sourit, gêné par tant de gratitude, et lui dit au revoir, avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte. Le dos appuyé contre celle-ci, Sarah repensait à ce bout de conversation qui lui avait miné le moral, bien qu'elle savait que ça n'avait pas été dans les intentions de Remus. Elle éteignit les lumières et monta à l'étage, dans la salle de bains. Elle se regarda quelques instants, se demandant quand arriverait ce _truc _qu'elle espérait tant mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Elle esquiva rapidement son reflet et alla s'allonger sur son lit, toute habillée, en ramenant ses jambes vers elle.

Elle fixa longuement la fenêtre duquel on pouvait voir quelques branches d'arbres s'agiter à travers la nuit et les éclats de Lune. On pouvait entendre le bruit du vent siffler à certains moments, accompagné de pleurs. Les sanglots d'une jeune femme libre, mais malheureuse…

* * *

(1) : **Lou Reed**, _Take a walk on the wildside_. 

_Prochain chapitre intitulé "La Rencontre", héhéhé..._


End file.
